


Afternoon Moment

by leiamoody



Series: This Strange Couple [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanon, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiamoody/pseuds/leiamoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celestial observer drops in on Han and Leia during one quiet afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Moment

The Recorder almost lost its grip on the slick crystal memory sphere. Keeping an ongoing record of the Solos was important to the Overseers. Archivists like itself descended into the physical realm and observed the daily occurrences in the lives of both the reformed mortal and his princess. They added images of moments both mundane and magnificent to the Universal Records through the use of memory spheres.  
  
The Recorder held out the transparent globe, pointed in the direction of the couple asleep on the daybed. Intertwined like grace vines joined together in a garden, Solo held the small woman close to his body. Her hair was unbound, flowing down over the raised smoothness of the amber tinted quilt wrapped around their bodies. Their breathing was in unison.  
  
A misty column of late afternoon sunlight brought some illumination into the room. Traces of the light fell onto the rough-hewn chrysopaz folk art brooch pinned to the princess' lower bodice; a recent gift from Solo to commemorate her birthday, it was one of the few surviving examples of pre-holocaust Alderaani Common Life Craftwork, a favorite art form of the young woman called "Leia". The yellow-gold facets in the jewel turned luminous, then a cold beam of silver energy burst out from the brooch, traveled in a whirling loop across the room, and slipped into the crystal orb.  
  
The Recorder lifted the sphere up to watch the silver energy intermingle with a rose tinted swirl at the center. This processor was responsible for turning the emotions collected from the living into storable data for the archives.  
  
The Recorder felt the love and peace between them. Their connection was radiant, suffused with an aura that intermingled both individual life energies into one strong gloriole. This kind of relationship was far different than the links built between souls in the Netherworld, because it was built in part on a physical attraction. But along with the lower harmony of the flesh, there was the higher harmony of the spiritual bond. Both together flowed so perfectly.  
  
During the last five physical years, the Overseers and their assistants noted with keen curiosity the rapid evolution of this match: from antagonism to friendship (and something larger, yet less tangible), then to love. Such a strange relationship, unique even among the myriad of pair bonding sequences that existed among all living beings. From its perspective, the Recorder always found love among humans to be the most puzzling. Since it was part of the observation team assigned to Solo and the princess, the Recorder had been utterly confused by the twists and turns in the dyad when doing preliminary research before undertaking this role. But when that point in their lives was joined, the animosity dissipated, replaced by the stirrings of a deep love meant to alter the individual personalities into better ones, by focusing outward towards each other. And matters had progressed wonderfully in that direction.  
  
The Recorder checked the activity progress in the sphere. The rosy light was still now; all necessary visuals had been absorbed.  
  
In a rare gesture for a Netherworld worker, the Recorder smiled. Then, with a nod in the sleeping lovers' direction, it dissolved out of the physical realm. 


End file.
